


Chissmas 2018

by LightRain_09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRain_09/pseuds/LightRain_09
Summary: Drabbles written for my fan group's Chissmas event.





	1. Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skin

_Skin isn’t supposed to look like that._

It was the only thought in Faro’s head. She clapped her hands over his chest but there was nothing to hold together. No cut, no hole. Only shredded skin.

Hot blood pushed through her fingers and ran down her wrist, soaking into the sleeves of her shirt. She was dimly aware of a sharp pain in her right side. It was a dangerous pain, one she should have been paying attention to, and yet it seemed a distant concern. It could wait.

“Karyn.”

She barely recognized her name in the guttural noises.

Faro shook her head. “Shut up.”

He didn’t listen. He dragged in a rattling breath that he nearly choked on. “Karyn.”

“I said shut it. For once in your life, _shut up._ Sir.”

The stubborn ass dragged in another breath to try again, but Faro squeezed her eyes shut. Without her sight to guide her, the mangled sound of his voice joined the chorus of screams and blasts that ripped the world apart one piece at a time. Death, at least, would be quiet.


	2. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tree

Faro pressed her fingers against the smooth bark of the tree and threw her head back. She had never been a fan of sex outside and age had not mellowed her towards it. The thought of fucking in the light of some planetary moon sounded wonderful. Until you had the jagged edges of rocks and roots digging into your back and the weight of a lover grinding you against them. But this… this, she could get used to.

The heat of Thrawn’s mouth on her was as sharp a contrast against the cold as she could have hoped for. His shoulder burned hot against the back of her knee. It almost seemed surreal that her breath steamed up in front of her face.

Best of all, though, was the fact that there were no walls to carry her screams to the next room. She could dig her fingers into his hair and be as loud as she liked.


End file.
